The mysteries of district 12
by SnowGemsxo
Summary: Its 50 years after the rebellion, and the Hunger Games are back. 2 of Katniss's grandchildren are tributes, and Katniss's daughter Kimberlite has to work with Flint and his evil past to discover the mysteries of District 12 and save Barley, Brioche and the other tributes. T because its the 79th Hunger Games, and mild language. Romance from the 7th chapter onwards. xx
1. Chapter 1 :D

_Katniss's POV_

I scan the horizon in search of deer, or any other precious meat that roamed through the woods surrounding district 12½. 12 ½ is the perfect place for hunting; a small run down hut that belongs to my husband. That's the entirety of 12 ½. A hut. He never comes here; it brings him to tears at the memories of his terrible childhood, thus leaving me to hunt in this peaceful area with no danger of Peacekeepers finding me and a roof over my head. He looks after our children while I hunt – everybody is happy.

I stand, all my muscles taught, waiting. Waiting for a sound; a rustle, a twig snap, anything. My eyes settle on the beaming sun, listening. Its constant warmth is the only thing that seems at peace. How can something be so happy among these dark, dark days? We struggle, and I am one amongst those people. We do what we have to survive; whatever it takes to fill the permanent nagging hunger in our bony bellies.

There, in the distance, a whistle, a voice. I turn around, as quick as a flash, to see a person standing a mile or so away, a spec in the distance. I sprint towards him, my precious bow stretched out in front of me. I pull back the string and wait for my legs to carry me to a position where I can better see him. What is he doing in these forbidden lands?

The grass is as high as my knees and the trees are everywhere, making it hard to run, and as thick as 7 human standing in a circle. 7 district 12 citizens – probably the amount that died every day of hunger.

His hair is dark and rather ordinary for those belonging to the poorer and latter of the Districts. He has a muscular build, probably from years of labour in the mines, but somehow he seems not as malnourished as the majority of district 12.

He stands there calm, a clear target for my arrows. I run until I am a foot away from him (I would stand closer but he could easily pin me down if I got any closer). I wait, and wait, and wait. Why is he not running? Why is he not scared of me? After all, I'm an angry mother with a bow and some extremely dangerous arrows. A realisation hits me.

He knows. He knows I cannot kill the innocent. Without innocence there is no peace, no calm, nothing natural and civilized. Without hopelessness there would be everlasting war. Hope; it is the only thing stronger than fear. A little hope is effective, a lot of hope is dangerous. A spark is fine, as long as it is contained. But why should I take pity on this creature before me? I work out roughly his weight, and how much he would sell for, and how many days his meat would last my hungry family. It is not worth it. My family is to big – it is not worth it. A few days of meat are not a worthy price for a life.

As I come closer to the boy I notice he is uncanny, and I am not sure why, nor what about the boy is uncanny. He calls my nickname "Kimber!"

I feel rage spreading through my body, coursing through my veins. He is an idiot. You do not make nicknames for strangers, in district 12 this is an insult. Only you're family and friends call you nicknames, otherwise – big trouble! "How dare you call me Kimber? You are a stranger, yet you show so little respect for me! To you, I am Kimberlite, so show some courtesy and call me by my name!" I shout. I switch my arrow to type 6, and fire straight into the air. It glides up, splitting the air above it like my children do on the rare occasion my brother has a few pounds to spend on providing them with a cake. The arrow starts to fall towards me, pointing at my head, and I am in danger of an arrow through my head if this arrow is faulty, or if I picked up the wrong arrow. District 13 secretly supplies me with a dozen arrows a year, as a thanks for my Mum being their mockingjay. 1, 2, and 3 I count in my head, as the arrow explodes a few metres above my head. It is silent, and only produces a small amount of colourful sparks. It is only an arrow of threat, an arrow to hopefully scare away this teen, and also so that that the Peacekeepers will not see us if they bothered to guard the outskirts of district 12 (when they can be bothered to get out of bed) about 20 miles away.

He laughs and says "I should have known you were volcanic, just like your name. Kimberlite is a volcanic rock with diamonds in, isn't it? Where's your diamond side? You going to be nice or burn my head off?"

I glare at him and notice his twinkling ocean eyes, a blue the shade Dad colours the sea whenever he draws pictures of District 4. "Why are you here? Who are you? How dare you disturb me whilst I am hunting? I hunt alone, so bugger off." I reply firmly to him.

"I am Flint. I walked here all the way from district 13 to come meet you. I have come for help." Flint said.

"How can I help a mere boy like you? And are you deaf? BUGGER OFF!" I replied, cutting him off.

Flint shouted "I am not a boy, I am 18! And you are not much older!"

"I am 35! And I have 3 children!" I shout. This argument is getting out of hand. I say calmly "why should I help you, what do you want help with, and why me?"

Flint mutters mysteriously "you will find out".

**COOKIE CORNER**

**Close your eyes... (Okay don't because then you can't read the next bit. Close one eye or daydream or something along those lines). You see a bag, a lilac paper bag. Mmmmmmmmmmmm. Smells good. You open it slowly and you find... 3 cookies! You smile and dip your hand in and pull out a triple choc chip one... Your just about to take a munch when you see written on the bag:**

**THESE COOKIES ARE NOT FOR YOU. THEY ARE FOR YOUR FAVOURITE FANFICTION FRIENDS. THEY MAINLY GO TO REVIEWERS, BUT CAN ALSO GO TO PEOPLE WHO PM YOU. THESE 3 PEOPLE GET THE COOKIES. YOU MUST ALSO READ ALL THEIR STORIES AND READ AND REVIEW EACH AT LEAST ONCE.**

**Who will be the lucky cookie winners next week? :D**

**AN**

**Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaase review I am begging you! I'm down on my knees while I'm writing this…. Pwetty please? With a cookie on top (and 3 up for grabs)?**

**Luv chu all :***

**~Gx**


	2. Chapter 2 :D

"Stop being such a frickin' creep and tell me! Or else!" She warned him, pointing the bow at him swiftly, and loading it with type 3 - a majestic red arrow with a sharp yellow point - before he had even blinked an eye.

"Whoa there, there's a time and a place for everything!" He replies with a proud look. Ever since the Capitol's rebellion, the districts have been using coded words to protect their families. A loud mouth is punished by all known family suffering a slow and painful death, which can kill up to one quarter of a whole district, and half a half district. 'There's a time and a place for everything' means 'not here, the Capitol could be listening.'

"That's an old lady's tale!" I say, meaning 'its ok here, they can't hear us!'

"I need to talk to your Mum. I have information she needs to know." He whispers.

I start to get cross. "So you expect me to let you see my Mum, when I haven't even met you! She usually turns down visitors anyway!"

"She won't turn down me," he says bluntly.

I point the arrow towards the ground. I see the look in his eyes and I know he is telling the truth. "Come on, we might as well start the journey back, it's going to take until midnight to get form 12 ½ to 12." I reply, gesturing for him to follow me as I start walking.

'This is going to be a long night' I think to myself.

2 hours later

He's acting like a fucking toddler! My youngest daughter, Sparkle, acts older than him.

"When are we going to get there?" He whines.

"When we get there. Now shut up and keep moving. Do you want to attract a bear?" I growl.

5 minutes later

"Are we nearly there yet?" He whimpers.

"FUCK OFF!"

So now you understand just how the worst evening in my life was spent. I ended up slapping him and hiding up a tree, hoping he would get lost and starve. He found me

**Thanks again for reading! Sorry for the **_**long long **_**wait, I should be updating at least once a week after this. Please review, it doesn't matter what, I don't even care if you end up swearing at me just **_**please please **_**review, even a smiley or sad face will do, tips to improve would be even better. Thanx for readin!**

**~Gx**


	3. Chapter 3 :D

"Okay Flint, shut up and I'll get you in, and I'll tell you when you can talk, I don't want you scaring any of my fellow citizens of district 12 with your awful district 13 accent and ways."

"Hi Flint, welcome to the district 12 hospital. Can I help you?" Says a voice from behind me. It sounds like the person is elderly and...

"Gale? How do you know Flint?! He's from district 13! You've never been to district 13! My mum said you were scared of people from district 13 and never wanted to go there again!"

Flint and Gale both look at me and tap the side of their noses simultaneously. They look at each other and burst into a fit of laughing. "Do you remember when...?" Natter natter natter, I zone out of their boring conversation. Honestly, they're acting like old ladies! I mean, what the fuck? "Aww that was awesome manbut I've got to go now, you know what Kimber's like," Flint sais whilst high-fiving Gale.

"Don't call me Kimber!" I moan.

Gale raises an eyebrow questioningly, "you got a thing for Kimber, because if you have, she's a tough cookie. The age gap is a few years bigger than mine and Johanna's, but not quite impossible."

"Don't call me Kimber!" I whine, but wink at Gale when Flint's not looking. Gale is one of my good friends. Not many people get to call themself my friend, let alone a good friend. Gale winks back at me.

"Who is the toddler now? Last night..." and he natters on again to Gale.

**Close your eyes... (Okay don't because then you can't read the next bit. Close one eye or daydream or something along those lines). You see a bag, a lilac paper bag. Smells good. You open it slowly and you find... 3 cookies! You smile and dip your hand in and pull out a triple choc chip 1... Your just about to take a munsh when you see written on the bag**

**_THESE COOKIES ARE NOT FOR YOU. THEY ARE FOR YOUR FAVOURITE FANFICTION FRIENDS. THEY MAINLY GO TO REVIEWERS, BUT CAN ALSO GO TO PEOPLE WHO PM YOU. THESE 3 PEOPLE GET THE COOKIES, ALL THERE STORIES READ AND REVIEWED AT LEAST ONCE._**

**This chapter ****snoozinghamster****K.A Heaysman**** and** **Cookiecrazy224**** recieve virtual cookies ^.^**

**Ice cream sent to THGeek!**

**Next chapter up in the next 5 days!**


	4. Chapter 4 :D

We finally arrive outside a shiny white door. The door is huge with a tiny glass window, with metal mesh behind it for extra safety. I turn to my right and type the secret 63 digit code into a wall of letters, numbers and symbols. The door clicks open to reveal a little pad which I press my finger against. The door opens just wide enough for my slim body to fit through. Years of under eating and gentle exercise kept my body slim. I squeeze through and I realise that Flint wont be able to get through - his muscles have let him down on this occasion.  
He presses his finger down on the pad and I mouth through the window "What are you doing? Close relatives of Katniss Mellark only!"

He continues to press down on the pad. The machine seems confused and is taking longer than usual. It finally seems to make its mind up and bleeps-

"Green?! It let you in?!" The door slides open and the robotic voice sais "Welcome mister-" but gets confused and stops mid-sentence.

I press a button on a wall that calls the main office.

"Hello can I help you?" It's Gale

"The Mellark security machine broke! It's letting weird people in that are not related to Katniss!"

"Hey Kimber, and does this 'weird' person happen to be Flint?"

I hesitate before saying "He can here this convo!" I hear Flint chuckling in the background. My heart swells - I love that laugh. Hold on that laugh should belong to-

"You stole Gale's laugh!" I shout angrily at Flint, and I lightly punch his chest over and over. Flint laughs again and I can't stop the corners of my mouth slowly turning up.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you love doves, but I added Flint to the list of close family."

"Gale stop messing with the machine! Sky will be angry." Sky is a good friend of mine, but I rarely ever get to see her as she lives in district 3. Her Dad was kind, but I only met him once when I was 5. Her Mum died a hero of the hunger games - she saved my mum with her tick-tocking. Beetee and Wiress, I think they were called.

"And Gale, when did you add Flint to the list? Because I never saw you near the machine and you only met Flint today, didn't you?" there's a long pause and I hear a soft rustling behind me.

"Kimber, what is this stranger doing in my room?"

**Cookie holders: THGgeek Cookiecrazy224 snoozinghamster (come on guys, I need some new people?**

**AN: Making a new story this week or next week! Please read when comes out! x**


	5. Chapter 5 :D

I turn around to see my Mum smiling up at me. Her smile softens my face calms me, and for a moment I wish I could stay in this moment for the rest of eternity. I guess I get this from Dad, I've watched the way he looks at her, well, looked at her. Now she is just an old lady, her hair silky grey, her grin toothless, but her eyes are still the same - silvery-gray, the colour of precious metals, forever sparkling on throughout the darkness.

Flint stares at her for a while, a dumbfounded look smoothering his usual calmness. Staring is rude, and nobody is rude to my mother. I smack him across the face, and this produces a satisfyingly loud noise. My mother smirks at me and then frowns mid-smirk. She is now staring at Flint like he is a ghost. Flint grins and my mother looks happier than I've ever seen her - and for the first time in years, she speaks, "Real?"

"Yes," sais Flint.

Mum screeches a kind of happy yapping noise like a dog would if it found a dinosaur bone. Flint steps closer and she leans up to hug him. They embrace and I clear my throat, louder than I should have. She frowns at me, and I feel jealous of Flint. She smiles at him, hugs him, speaks to him. She doesn't even know him, and I'm her daughter!

"She brought me hear," Flint tells her, and she becons me into the hug.

"She ok?" Mum asks Flint.

"Kinda. About as good as you can get where she is. I'm not supposed to let you know bu-"

BOOM! Over to my left I see the wall get blasted off, the side oppsite to the door. I grab Mums hand and haul her to her feet. Things start happening in slow-motion. Flint sprints for the door and presses his finger down. The door slides open once, and Mum shoves me through (Come to think about it later, I never knew an old lady was so strong. The door shuts again, and this time Mum presses her finger down on the pad. This time she shoves Flint through the gap. She presses her finger down for a second time and the robotic voice booms:

"Katniss Mellark is not in this room. Therefore, Katniss Mellark cannot leave the room, as she is not in it. I am having a malfunctioning. Sorry!"

Pain and fear flash through her eyes as she stares at me through the metal mesh. The fire behind heer is getting closer.

She shouts through the mesh, "keep him safe, at all consequences! The Hunger Games are coming back; that is what he was going to tell me! The only way to stop them is discover the mysteries of District 12 - together! Good luck! But bew-"

That is the last time I saw my mother alive.

* * *

**An: So sorry I didn't update yesterday as promised! I never break promises, its just I made a promise with my don, and dons come first! Sorry, but I couldn't do both! Updating later today or Thursday! Hush will be up on Saturday (hopefully)!**

**Cookies: I. Love. Cats. And. THG and nobody else :o nobody else reviewed D:**

**Updating: Update as soon as I get 3 more reviews OR Thursday! xx**

**-Gx**


	6. The End is in Your Hands xx

Ok, so I know that I have 12 reviews with only 5 chapters *squeal* but I've decided I want to start a-fresh and kickstart my writing abilities.

But don't worry, I definitely won't let you guys down. Drum role please:

I am going to be writing a HuGaFaWriMo (Hunger Games Fanfiction Writing Month)! Ok, I admit, its pretty much the same as NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month. This is where I am going to write a new novel, with the same story line, but I'm going to start from the beginning of the actual Hunger Games and skip all the beginning crap, and I attempt to write 50,000 words in one month. This will start from December 1st. I will also be writing my story on my other account . BUT if I get more than 5 reviews before the 1st December, I will continue writing this story as my HuGaFaWriMo on this account. So get reviewing.

(By the way, please review even if you don't want me to continue on this account, just say you dont want me to continue xx)

P.S. Oh and snoozinghamster and K.A. Heaysman do not create 5 guests and pretends its different people because I know you to well ;)

~Gx


End file.
